


TV Land

by jenndubya



Series: Superchick Song Collection [10]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Fourth Wall, Gen, Meta, Show within a Show, Television Watching, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictional characters can have television obsessions, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Land

**Author's Note:**

> Additional footage from the following TV shows (in order of appearance): Dark Angel, Charmed, WWE, Bionic Woman (2007), Legend of the Seeker, Dollhouse, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles, VR Troopers, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Super Sentai (Go-onger, Goseiger, Shinkenger, Zyuranger), and Welcome to Paradise. Minor spoilers may apply.


End file.
